


One of the Greatest and Weirdest Experience for Them Both

by My_Dear_Feather



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dogma can be really cute sometimes, Drunk Dogma, Drunk Flurting, Fluff, Hardcase’s idea of course, Kissing, Light Petting, M/M, Shower Cuddling, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Dear_Feather/pseuds/My_Dear_Feather
Summary: ‘You know, I’d like to go have a drink with you, tonight…’‘Why?’ he asked with a weak and sleepy voice which Hardcase found absolutely adorable – partly because he knew it was him who had put him into this state – ‘you want to talk to me?’‘No’ Hardcase answered with a smile towards that irresistible face looking at him from his torso with innocence, ‘I just want to drink with you.’
Relationships: Dogma & Hardcase (Star Wars), Dogma/Hardcase (Star Wars)
Kudos: 18





	One of the Greatest and Weirdest Experience for Them Both

Hardcase’s hand was deliciously slow. Covered with sweet white mousse, it was slowly running along Dogma’s legs, sliding up to his adorable backside which the hand petted with a few affectious circular movements, before slipping between these two moons in order to completely clean his protege. His skin, wet with this warm water that kept streaming over their bodies, was never tired of feeling this hand taking care of him.

It had been several long minutes now that Hardcase was tenderly spreading the mousse over his riduur’s body, and was enjoying to see him in a trance thanks to his soft gestures. There was only him, these delicate hands traveling around his body, and the hot water invading him with peace and pleasant steams. In this quite absolute silence, Hardcase then rose in front of Dogma and took him into his arms in order to cover his back with mousse, but also because he wanted to feel him against him.

Dogma let himself be completely, eyes closed, he simply put his head against his clone’s shoulder and enjoyed each caress on his shoulder blades, each massage along his spine and each eager and naughty gesture on his lower back. But it was the only moment where Hardcase let him see how aroused he was by his handsomeness. He didn’t want to ruin this sweet moment of peace for them both. Kriff, they needed it after this intense day of training.

Gladly, they had the right to spend their evening the way they wanted. And it was broadly what the little group of clones was talking about in the common showers, at the opposite side of the couple. Truthfully, Hardcase had took Dogma away from them in order to be quieter but they were still hearing a few of their brothers’ exclamations and laughs.

Their joyful voices were maybe what made Hardcase think in the first place because, after a peaceful moment where both of them were glued to each other, as absent but very much here at the same time, where his hand was still laying against Dogma’s wet and sparkling back, he spoke to him gently, also because he suspected his riduur to have fallen asleep against him:

‘You know, I’d like to go have a drink with you, tonight…’

Dogma moved a bit on Hardcase to press himself a bit more against this warm body before raising his head towards him, like a child showing his softest eyes to his parents. It was a suggestion his riduur had never made before, or at least not in such a serious tone. Instantly, he was a bit scared:

‘Why?’ he asked with a weak and sleepy voice which Hardcase found absolutely adorable – partly because he knew it was him who had put him into this state – ‘you want to talk to me?’

‘No’ Hardcase answered with a smile towards that irresistible face looking at him from his torso with innocence, ‘I just want to drink with you.’

It was definitely not what Dogma expected and he was not sure to like this idea. It had often been the case with Hardcase whose ideas always seemed strange but everytime, the clone had accepted by curiosity or by pure respect and trust in his riduur. And beside showing tolerant and gentle in this kind of initiation for Dogma, he had a thing to make him like the ‘pleasant stuffs in life’. He hadn’t been deceived once.

‘I don’t know’ Dogma hesitated though because it was a sort of reflex for him but more perceived as a tradition, ‘you know it’s not my thing, that kind of stuffs. You could go with Fives and Jesse…’

‘If I had wanted to go have a drink with them’, he smiled as if he expected to have to justify his request, ‘I would have asked them. But I want to go with you, Dogma. Just us… I could guide you to try several alcohols… including my favorite ones, see your tastes…’

Feeling him already thinking too much about it, Hardcase slowly ran his sparkling hand up to Dogma’s nape which he gently kept against him to make him shiver and to silently invite him to stop all thinking. Always so pliant under his care, the clone let him, his head pinned against his riduur’s affectious torso.

‘… see your reactions… but don’t worry, we wouldn’t go too far. Unlike what my reputation says, I know my limit. And I’ll catch you before you fall… I just want you to know this feeling of well-being and amazing trust in life. I know you would love it.’

Dogma bit his lip. His curiosity and Hardcase’s attracting words gathered often encouraged him, but he had to admit what made him say ‘yes’ everytime was the feeling of perfect safety, whatever the experience was. As he had said, he’d catch him before he’d fall. Fixed, he raised his head towards Hardcase and nodded. His riduur smiled happily, then made a step backward to have access to Dogma’s torso which he petted with his sparkling hand to clean him thoroughly.

His clone was following the slightest of his circular movements, his head watching his hand, as hypnotized by the softness invading him continuously and imprisoning him in this soothing mousse. Sadly, their brothers’ noisy laughs a bit farther behind him seemed to forbid him from falling asleep or relaxing completely. Until one in particular attracted his attention because it was directly addressed to him:

‘Well, well, Dogma! From what I see, you’re not as bashful as before! I’ve never seen a butt so cute! Want me to help Hardcase spreading the mousse over there?’

This exclamation was followed by a playful and mocking whistling. Blushing hard because he had never been very comfortable with his own body, and even less in front of others, Dogma was about to turn around and shout – although he didn’t know what exactly – but Hardcase put a hand on his shoulder, reassuring and silently meaning ‘don’t listen to them’ but also ‘trust me’.

And as soon as Dogma’s eyes went from this hand to his face, Hardcase kissed him slowly, intensely, intimately and their tongues quickly became one. Other exclamations – admirative this time – were thrown and then, more than eager to show them how much he enjoyed playing with his toy, Hardcase made the mousse run down his pretty backside which he slightly tightened with his tender hand for all the clones to see.

Dogma grumbled with the appreciation of the moment but also of the idea, because beside showing the others they didn’t care of their perverse thoughts, Hardcase was purely teasing them: ‘oh yes, see how he’s beautiful? How he loves when I pet him? You want to touch him, yeah? But he’s only mine. Look how my tongue tickles his… Oh he loves it so much, just look at him!’ And the exclamations quickly changed into mouths widely opened, speechless and some even slobbery.

***

When they sat at the 79th counter, the bar was already full of clones but none they really knew and who would come and annoy them during their evening. As soon as their first glasses arrived, Hardcase spotted Fives and Jesse in a dark corner of the crowd of brothers chatting joyfully but he decided to ignore them.

There was little chance – seeing the mess they have done in the common showers – they had heard their conversation and had come just to spy on them. So the couple began by two beers they slowly slipped into the other’s mouth, then when Hardcase saw that Dogma was waiting for him to guide him, he made him taste several strong alcohols some of which the clone instantly spat on his riduur who just burst out laughing in front of his reaction.

Their glasses slowly multiplied before them along the hours while Hardcase was displaying all his knowledge about what Dogma had tasted and anecdotes on nights with the 501st containing such and such drinks. Then, after a while, he stopped and observed his clone, smiling:

‘Well, how do you feel?’  
‘Light’ Dogma answered while closing his eyes, ‘but… not just lightweight you know, light inside.’

‘And is that good?’ Hardcase smiled while delicately putting his hand on his riduur’s because he really hoped a positive answer.  
‘Yeah… Strange but good.’

Hardcase sighed, almost relieved. He didn’t look like it but he was a bit anxious before Dogma’s reactions and thus at every new experience. Convincing him had never been the hardest but only because his clone fully trusted him, meaning he had the responsibility of the thing too, and inevitably, the guilt to carry if everything went wrong, or in other words, if the experience wasn’t pleasant for them both.

Until now, it had worked everytime but as he carried Dogma in great affection in his heart, he always wanted to impress him and to satisfy him continuously, and so Hardcase had finally understood Dogma liked to be the ignorant to whom one opens doors of wonders and gently push him inside.

‘The reactions are different for everyone’ Hardcase explained, ‘but normally, you should feel happy because your emotions are amplified but other feelings, like shyness should be slightly redu…’  
‘You’re so beautiful…’

Hardcase suddenly stopped, surprised to have heard what he had just heard because this kind of things were rarely leaving Dogma’s mouth and always inside the intimacy of their bed, never in a public place. Observing him, he saw he wasn’t smiling but everything could be read in his eyes. And they were not only saying the admirative phrase he had just pronounced but also the numerous other dark things nearly reflecting into his pupils abnormally dilated.

‘Your palms…’ Dogma suddenly stammered, taking delicately his clone’s hand and reverting it, ‘I love them so much…’

Then, as extraordinarily surprising as it seemed – because we’re speaking of Dogma here – he brought Hardcase’s palm to his face and began smelling it, as if in need of his smell. His riduur’s fingers stayed limp, shocked with this so demonstrative and so intimate attitude. But he didn’t stop there and began to kiss the hollow of his palm as lovingly as his dilated eyes let seem.

Hardcase’s were stuck on the place where his riduur’s lips were meeting his palm, his own mouth staying slightly opened, barely daring to breathe, as if he had just received an electric shock, or Dogma had just kissed his crotch. Between all the possible reactions to alcohol, the physical attraction had of course crossed his mind, but he hadn’t expected this of all things to work, because after all, it was really hard to anticipate Dogma’s actions. For once, he was the shocked one, the ignorant one of what could now happen.

‘Oh, I could kiss them for hours if you gave them to me’ Dogma stammered, raising his head with a smirk on his lips, ‘I love when you put them on me…’ he landed his clone’s palm on his chest, ‘wherever you put them…’

The worst was that he was strongly blushing while saying that but he was continuing anyway and when he let go of Hardcase’s hand, he had never seen him so talkative:

‘I already told you that, right? Actually, I don’t know. You see, sometimes I have the feeling I’ve told you intimate or shameful things while I just thought them very loudly. But in the end, it’s all for nothing, right? I can tell you about my dreams, what I think about when I think of you, yeah? I know you would never make fun of me…’ 

And probably pushed by alcohol, Dogma started to monologize and admit all these cute things which until now, were just thought and which he would never had dared to say in his normal state. Hardcase was listening with kind of a discomfort mixed with guilt because it was entirely his fault if these secrets were now reveled to him.

And the worst was that he didn’t know if he’d better to stop him in order not to make Dogma uncomfortable and angry at him the next morning, or if he wanted to encourage him to carry on, because he was certainly drinking his words, hidden behind this simply affectious smile.

He had to add that it was surely not the perfect place to talk about fantasies but at this point, Dogma didn’t seem able to realize it and Hardcase was far too captivated by what he was saying to care. ‘Kriff these people’ he thought, ‘anyway, they can’t hear a thing with all this music.’

‘… and I think it makes me soft, limp and docile to see you so nice to me and I would never have enough of that but, sometimes I feel like we could try other things… now that you made me discover the basics, I’m not afraid anymore, you know? I often dream about you sharply talking and wildly climbing on me and… showing your explosive attitude, like on the battlefield…’

At his words, Hardcase’s thoughts were carried towards this image he had always had, but had never dared lest that Dogma felt rushed or simply didn’t like it. And as his riduur enjoyed his gentleness so much, Hardcase had never imagined Dogma to have this desire. Suddenly, his guilt disappeared and that night at the 79th seemed to be a brilliant idea. The image of his Alpha wildly freed on a Dogma completely overwhelmed, meowing under what he was subjected to, was making him salivate.

‘… It’s the image I have kept of you since the first time I saw you ridiculously running towards the clankers on this desert planet during my second mission and where I found you bursting with energy, joy, courage, confidence, strength and I thought ‘this clone fears nothing, but above all, he’s so adorably strange that I almost want to go shake hands with him to thank him.’’

Hardcase burst out laughing again because, from anyone, it wouldn’t have been a compliment, but from Dogma, it meant a lot. He then told him the development of his feelings for him until the evening where both of them had found themselves alone in the barracks*[1] and where he had realized he loved him. Breathless, he emptied yet another glass in one gulp, put it down and smirked one second later:

‘Do you know where when you touch me, I’m literally crazy of you?’

Hardcase raised his eyebrows, surprised again with the sudden ease he was articulating something so intimate. Then, seeing he was looking at him with a questioning eye as if he was seriously asking this, Hardcase smirked and innocently put his hand on his riduur’s low flowers and applied light pressure:

‘Here?’

Dogma gasped at the stimulation and quickly nodded, biting his lip with a guilty look and the eyes darker than ever, but when Hardcase removed his hand, he started to laugh softly, having a sudden crazy idea. The alcohol had definitely a strong effect on him because he stammered, blushing more and more:

‘I’m lucky to have you… Hardcase… I’d like you to… can you… please, come home, my home? With this…’

He made a general gesture towards the bottom half of his riduur’s body who started smiling strongly, because it was there some pretty words Dogma was pronouncing and Hardcase had to admit he loved to hear them. For a moment, he convinced himself it wasn’t the alcohol talking but really Dogma. He had no plans on refusing such an offer so politely asked, above all when the phrase ‘showing your explosive attitude’ was still very present to his mind.

‘Of course’ he nodded while slowly passing a hand on his own chest which his blacks were molding beautifully, ‘as soon as we got to the barracks, I’ll visit your pretty body.’  
But Dogma was already shaking his head like a child negotiating thanks to his gentle face and his pity eyes in order to get what he wants. Indeed, his face immediately softened, ready to beg:

‘No, no, no! Here, right here! I’m not afraid of the others, Hardcase… And you know I love you…’

He purred those last words, looking playful. For the first time in his life, Hardcase blushed and thought that he had rarely been so hot in his entire existence. Once again, if Dogma had been sober, master of his words and in a place far less populated, Hardcase would probably have leaped on him and proposed diverse seducing activities, but it wasn’t the case.

Dogma was visibly very lost, which was forcing his riduur to choose between reason or desire. Because he couldn’t get benefit of this situation when knowing that he had brought him into this.

Usually though, his emotions were guiding him, and right now, they were telling him to grab Dogma by the neck to lay him down the counter, which his partner would certainly not thank him the next morning, once sober. And besides that, saying ‘no’ was also dangerous because his riduur could get mad or sad – it was hard to foresee his reaction. And there were two things Hardcase wanted to avoid at all costs: hurting Dogma physically by going too far, or hurt him morally by refusing everything.

‘Come here…’

Obedient, curious, envious, Dogma made a step forward, reducing a bit the distance between them. In front of this delicate situation, Hardcase seemed to come to a solution: with a hand on his nape, he tenderly brought his riduur’s lips to his own and, at the first contact, he understood Dogma’s desire for their lips to merge into one because he was going deep this time, deeper that he had ever gone, nearly inside his throat to make Hardcase groan and this one really hoped that Jesse and Fives weren’t looking towards them right when he did it.

Very slowly, he approached his hand towards Dogma’s sensitive spot and cupped it perfectly despite the weak space between his legs so that, when he applied pressure on it as if he wanted to lift him up, his partner would feel everything to the right spots.

Pleasantly surprised, Dogma couldn’t help but meow with satisfaction but, one second later, Hardcase was almost shocked to feel his partner’s hand on his own sensitive spot and pushing it lightly, encouraging him to do the same for him, to stimulate him more.

‘If you truly want me to take care of you’ Hardcase whispered because he was beginning to see intrigued eyes pointed towards them, ‘the refresher should be a more quiet place where… we could make all the sounds we want…’

He was almost sure the lack of hygiene or of a comfortable bed would be the line Dogma would never cross for kriffing, but once again, he was wrong. In fact, his riduur didn’t even hesitate nor answer and immediately rushed into the crowd towards the refresher, thinking Hardcase to be right behind him.

Eyes still stupefied in front of the unbelievable impact of alcohol on Dogma and silently swearing to never let him approach a drink without him in the future, the clone turned to the bartender:

‘Can you give me a bottle of water, please?’

When he pushed the door of the refresher, a bit anxious to what he was about to discover, Hardcase realized he was right to be afraid: Dogma was bent over the sinks of the little room too enlightened and hurting his eyes, and seemed to be throwing out the entirety of his dinner. Feeling guilty, but also relieved because he doubted Dogma to still be in the mood of drinking after this, he got close to him and gently landed a hand on his back to comfort him the best he could while he was laboriously throwing up.

When the spasms finally stopped, Hardcase wasn’t even noticing the awful smell of the room anymore. In fact, he almost wanted to exclaim something like ‘this is also part of the experience of alcohol!’ but he didn’t when he saw Dogma’s pity face raising to face him. With his hand, Hardcase calmly cleaned his mouth from the few unattractive smudges around it, then with his other hand, tenderly removed his tears by petting his cheeks.

He had barely finished when Dogma rushed into his arms, maybe to thank him, maybe because he couldn’t stay up without him, but more likely to just breathe, regain consciousness while feeling safe. For a while, he didn’t move and so Hardcase ended up slipping the bottle of water into his hand, affectionately advising him to drink to feel better.

‘I’m drunk, right?’ he weakly asked while taking a sip of water.  
‘Slightly’ Hardcase smiled when he saw him sigh as if exasperated with his own attitude.

‘I… I liked the sensation, really, but now I feel like I’ve gone a bit too far… Can we go home?’

In his tone, his riduur could clearly hear his partner wasn’t mad at him, because as Hardcase had said: he wasn’t going to let him down and would certainly not have let him do stupid things. So both had nothing to feel guilty about and could keep their trust for each other. In the end, this experience hadn’t all gone wrong.

‘Of course we can, my riduur… Come on, I’ll carry you…’

With slow movements, because his stomach was still angry, Dogma climbed into his arms, vaguely stammering grumpily:

‘I hope I’m not going to suffocate in my own vomit tonight, it would be a stupid death…’  
‘Oh don’t worry’ Hardcase answered with a smile and putting his protective hands around him, ‘I’ll look after you. You’re gonna sleep on me tonight.’

Heading towards the refresher door, the clone heard Dogma make a weak appreciative moan, already dizzy. His head nested on his shoulder while they crossed the crowd again in the opposite direction. Hardcase then heard him murmur:

‘I feel like I’m gonna fall asleep, sorry… But can we play in bed, tomorrow?’

His tone was so childish, so innocent though he was talking about a dark desire, that Hardcase just smirked then vaguely answered that it would depend on his state. But when he lowered his eyes to his riduur’s head, he saw he had already fallen asleep. Maybe was he only imagining things but the more he stayed with him, the more Hardcase had the feeling to be the guardian angel of his clone, like a brother both protective and affectious. And he loved it.

When half an hour later, he pushed the 501st barracks door, Dogma still deeply asleep in his arms, Hardcase was surprised but not specially happy to see Fives and Jesse sat in an old sofa and visibly waiting for them. He sighed, exasperated: these two were following them everywhere indeed. Well too curious too… and he would probably have been mad at them if he hadn’t been like them before.

‘Well?’ Jesse asked like he hadn’t been witness of most of the events at the 79th, ‘how was it?’

‘It wasn’t a disaster, but I think I prefer the sober and shy Dogma’ Hardcase smiled without leaving his sleeping clone of his affectious eyes, ‘I learnt some pretty interesting things though…’

Then, satisfied with the questioning looks of the two clones he left without a clearer answer, he turned around and headed towards the common dormitory where their bunk – well, Hardcase’s – was waiting for them. In the dark, the clone landed Dogma on the bed in order to make himself comfortable but the loss of warmth didn’t go unnoticed by his riduur:

‘What are you doing?’ he murmured with his weak voice.

‘Removing my upper blacks’ Hardcase answered with a reassuring tone, ‘I want to feel your head on my skin… and it will be more pleasant for you to have my torso as a pillow.’

Dogma didn’t argue with this very good point and once half naked, Hardcase simply pulled him on him, as if the clone wasn’t heavier than a baby. And this little weight on his chest would never cease to satisfy him. He had then even more the feeling of being his protector, because he now represented Dogma’s mattress and pillow. Conscious he had already fallen asleep, Hardcase held back whispering how beautiful he was with his cheek just laid down on his muscles.

Instead, he simply covered him with his sheets and watched him sleep for some time in the dark: with his arms laboriously along his body, Dogma truly looked exhausted. Sometimes, a finger moved, like a reflex, as the adorable little sounds he was making in his sleep. Also, his snoring seemed so low and weak that Hardcase perceived it like soft purring. So he imagined himself brushing the thin lines of his sleeping face to relax and then visualize this warmth exchange purely benefic between them.

And without even realizing it, this intoxicating idea sent him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> *[1] is a reference to « Two clones at the 501st’s and a blanket » (their first kiss and the beginning of their relationship).
> 
> I know this ship isn’t very popular but who cares, I’ll continue writing about them, because love them.


End file.
